


our secret

by anyakoku



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakoku/pseuds/anyakoku
Summary: a little series of short deirdreth one shots





	our secret

Ethlyn often wondered if this was right, the love that she and Deirdre shared. She was a married woman, and her brother was smitten with Deirdre, almost painfully so. Deirdre herself had admitted to harboring feelings for Sigurd in return, though she made it clear her feelings for Ethlyn were too strong for her to ignore.

These thoughts were dashed from Ethlyn’s mind as Deirdre’s soft lips were brought upon her own, the rough bark of the tree she was pinned against making her back arch slightly. Deirdre held a tight grip on her wrist, pinning it against the tree while her other hand cupped the pink haired woman’s cheek. The heat that Deirdre put Ethlyn through couldn’t compare to that of which Quan invoked. It made her feel calm and at ease, though not to say that Quan was a disappointment in that regard.

Deirdre just did it better.

Deirdre pulled away, leaving Ethlyn with cheeks even darker than her hair and the feeling that her heart could pound right out of her chest. Deirdre’s silk-like touch upon her cheek didn’t do much to help matters, the sheer smoothness against her skin making want to squirm where she stood.

“...Deirdre… I…”

Deirdre brought her index finger to Ethlyn’s lips and hushed her.

“There’s no need for words now, milady Ethlyn.”

Ethlyn shook her head. “No, I… I need this…”

Bringing her own hand against Deirdre’s cheeks, Ethlyn brought her lips up to the other woman’s, brushing against them, and tingling as she spoke.

“I love you.”


End file.
